Pug VS The Pampalada Gym
Pug VS The Pampalada Gym is the fourth episode of Mopthro Journeys, written by Doctor Pug. Script The sun rises in the sky above the exit of Calocadda Cave.... Inside the cave somewhere, Pug snores as Pad and Happig try to wake him. Stacia is already up. Stacia: Pad, use Paddle on Pug. Pad: Paddle? ...Pug? Stacia: Yeah. Pad runs back a couple feet, then charges into the air at Pug, paddling like the wind. A beam of water appears and carries him, hard, into Pug's stomach. Pug: SHAWCK! Pug is thrown a quarter of a mile away. Happig looks starry-eyed again. Stacia laughs maniaclly. Stacia: Come on, Happig! Happig: Oink! Pug and Pad lay on the grass, Pug looking horrified at Pad. Stacia and Happig catch up to them. Stacia helps Pug up. Pug: Thanks. Why the heck did Pad do that? Stacia: Dunno. Pug: Hm... Pug glares at Pad. Pad tries to look innocent. Pug: Ah well, no need to hold a grudge! Pad happily jumps on Pug's shoulder. Pug scoops Happig up in his arms. Happig: Pig! Stacia: Hey Pug, I just realised there's grass here. Pug: Yeah, if there wasn't I would've died. Stacia punches Pug lightly. Pug: OWW!!! Stacia: So, grass might mean we're almost out of here! Happig brightens up and wriggles out of Pug's arms. Pug: Happig wait! Pad chases after him. Pug chases after her. Stacia chases after him. On the outside, Happig jumps out, then falls down a hill and onto a sign. Pad also falls down, rolling onto a street. Pug almost falls, but keeps his balance by waving his hands and rocking back and forth. When he is finally completely balanced, he is run into by Stacia, and they both roll down and fall onto the two Pokemon. Luckily Pug's Pokemon are both pretty squishy, so they're not that hurt. Pug: Welcome to Pampalada Town. Stacia: What? Pug: The sign. It says "Welcome to Pampalada Town." Stacia: Ah, Pampalada Town! About time. Pug: You... you.... YOU'VE BEEN HERE?! Stacia: Uh... yeah, Did you think I spent the two days before meeting you in Intersection 1? Pug: Yes. Stacia: Oh. Okay then. Shall we enter? Pug: Yea- OH MAH GAWSH IS THERE A GYM HE- Pug sees a smaller text on the sign. Text: Home of the Grass Gym Leader, Herbie. Pug: THERE IS ONE! Woot! Pad: Paddle! Happig squeals. Stacia: Pug, before you challenge him, you should heal your Pokemon at the PokeCenter. Pug: Okay, cool! The two humans and two Pokemon walk towards the PokeCenter. * Minutes later, in the PokeCenter, Nurse Joy hands Pug the two pokeballs. Pug: Thanks! Joy: No problem. Nurse Joy smiles. Pug sends out Paddlepug. Pug: You ready, Pad? Pad: Paddle! Pug: Kay. Pug and Pad join Stacia, who was waiting outside. Stacia: You ready? Pug: Yes. * In the gym, which is a large rectangular building with it's floor covered with tall grass, Pug Stacia and Pad are walking through the grass. A large section lowers, and a boy about 16 stands there. Herbie: I am the grass gym leader of Mopthro, Herbie. I assume you are here to challenge me? Pug: Yup! Herbie: How many Pokemon do you have? Pug: Two. Herbie: Okay. Then we are even in our Pokemon. Music blares, and a scoreboard appears in the air, carried by two Hovergulp. A bad picture of Pug taken as he entered appears, as well as a good picture of Herbie. They both have to smaller squares next to them, with ? marks in them. Herbie: Go... SUNDROOP! Herbie sends out a slumped, four footed green plant with it's arm's and head covered with red pin-like things. Sundroop: droop.. Pug: Okay Pad, I choose you. Pad: Paddle! Paddlepug happily jumps in front of Pug. The scoreboard updates, revealing the top ? boxes as Pad and Sundroop. Herbie: You go first, my friend. Pug: Okay, Paddlepug use Paddle! Herbie laughs as Pad shoots towards Sundroop. Herbie: Sundroop, use Reflect. Sundroop makes a rainbow shield around itself. Pad then shoots into Sundroop, knocking it back. Herbie: Huh? Why didn't it work? Stacia: It only works on ranged attacks. Herbie: Darn. Oh well, I'll still beat you! Pug: Hah! Suuure you will! Pad, use Tackle! Pad tackles Sundroop, doing a lot of damage do to it's frailness. Sundroop: Drroooop. Herbie: USE PRICK! Sundroop digs it's hands into Pad, who yelps in pain. Pug: HOLY HECK, STOP! Sundroop throws Pad hard onto the grass. Pug: Pad, get up! You can do it! Pad slowly staggers up. Pad: Padddle... Pug: Pad, use Tackle! Pad runs up to Sundroop and tackles it, making it faint. Herbie: Hmm.. good for you, but you're not strong enough to beat my second Pokemon... Pug: Oh really? Herbie: Yup, GO ZOMBEGETATE! Stacia: OH SHOOT! Pug: Wat?! Stacia: That's the evolved form of Hovergulp! Pug: Holy crap. Zombegetate: ZAWMBEDGE Herbie: Use Vine Whip! Zombegetate whips Pad with it's sharp vines. Pad: PAaaadddleleeeeeeee Paddlepug faints. Pug: WHAAAA?? Nooo!!..... Return, Pad. Pug holds out Pad's ball and she swooshes inside it. Pug: ALRIGHT HAPPIG LET'S GO! Pug sends out Happig, who rolls a little bit in the grass, then gets up with determination on his face. Herbie: Hhahaahaaahahahahaa.... Zombegetate, give his little Happig a hug. Zombegetate squeazes Happig then drops him, fainted, on the grass. Pug: NOOOOOO HAPPIG!!!- Good game, gym leader Herbie. Pug bows, then returns Happig. Herbie: I expect I'll see you in a couple days? Pug: Yes sir! * Outside, Pug gloomily looks at his two Pokemon, who have been healed. Stacia: Aw, Pug, don't be sad. Pug: Why not? I lost my first gym battle. Stacia: Well that's only because Water types are weak to Grass types, and Happig is just really under-levelled comparared to that Zombegetate. Pug: Ohhhhhh... Okay.. OH! I've got an idea! Pug smiles. Stacia: What is it? Stacia is happy to see Pug smiling after his defeat. Pug: Let's go to Ambystoma Forest and level up while also catching a Pokemon that's strong to Grass! Stacia: Wow that s.. wait that's actually a good idea. Pug looks offended, so do Pad and Happig. Stacia: Okay then, we'll go to Ambystoma Forest, catch a bug or flying type, level up, and challenge Herbie again! Happig: Happee! -end- Characters People *Pug Charleston *Stacia Pookan *Nurse Joy *Herbie Pokemon *Paddlepug *Happig *Hovergulp **Stacia's Hovergulp **Herbie's Hovergulp Workers *Sundroop *Zombegetate Places *Mopthro **Calocadda Cave **Pampalada Town ***Pokemon Center ***Pampalada Gym **Ambystoma Forest (mentioned) Facts *This episode took Doctor Pug about a week to make because he's a lazy bum. *Pug Charleston's Paddlepug, Pad, is a girl. Category:Episodes Category:Mopthro Journeys